


More than nice

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Elf, Get Together, M/M, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, snapshot, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Jihoon promised to come and sing Christmas songs for the children in Seungkwan's class. He had not, however, agreed to wear a special outfit. But it wasn't as if he could ever say no to Seungkwan. He thought Seungkwan was nice. More than nice.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	More than nice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!

“No way. No fucking way.”

“Jihoon, please. I promised the kids and you said you’d do it!” Seungkwan pleaded.

“I said I’d come to your class and sing some Christmas songs for them! I didn’t agree to dress up as a freakin’ elf!”

“A minor detail I forgot to mention.” Seungkwan said, still holding out the costume. “Please, Hoonie. For me?”

He could already feel himself caving under his friend’s stare. Damn that weak spot he had for him. “Fine.” He said and yanked the costume from his hands.

Seungkwan’s face broke into a radiant smile and Jihoon felt his insides do a somersault. 

* * *

“You’ve earned so many nice points today, Jihoonie. Enough for Santa to forgive you for all of your sins.” They were sitting on Seungkwan’s couch, just having finished their take-out dinner. He figured that was the least he could do after making him dress up as an elf. He closed the video he had taken with his phone earlier today and a smile lingered on his face from watching Jihoon singing and playing around with the kids from his class.

“I don’t think Santa is in the business of forgiving sins.” Jihoon chuckled. “What about you? Were you naughty or nice this year?”

Seungkwan hummed in thought and leaned back. “Aren’t I always nice?”

Jihoon chuckled. “Yeah. You’re really nice.” _More than nice._ _You’re so nice it makes me want to do very naughty things to you_. He thought to himself. With a groan he stood up from the couch. “I’d better get going. Thanks for the food.”

“You’re not staying the night?”

Jihoon’s ears started ringing. He looked down at Seungkwan and wondered if he was the only one feeling this shift in the atmosphere. “Where would I sleep?” The question felt loaded with meaning beyond the words and Seungkwan stared up at him with fake innocence.

“Where do you want to sleep?” 

Jihoon stayed silent but didn’t move. Seungkwan stood up and they looked at each other. They had known each other for a few years already, having met at the birthday party of a mutual friend. Both had been dating other people at the time and their relationship had never gone beyond friends. Today had been the first time in nearly three months that they’d met up in person and it just didn’t cut it. Seungkwan wanted more. “You were a really cute elf today. The kids couldn’t get enough of you.”  _ I couldn’t get enough of you _ .

“If anybody else would have asked, I wouldn’t have said yes, you know? But you? You could probably ask me to do anything.” He couldn’t tell if Seungkwan was picking up on it, but he felt like he was about five seconds away from completely baring his soul. Four seconds away from finally telling him how much he was on his mind. Three seconds away from telling him how he wanted them to be more than friends. Two seconds away from leaning in. One second away from changing their relationship forever.

“Kiss me?” Seungkwan asked before the five seconds were up.

Jihoon got on his tiptoes and leaned forward to press a soft, gentle kiss on Seungkwan’s lips. “See?” He whispered. “I can’t say no. It’s a real problem.” He joked, but his cheeks were flushed red.

“Kiss me again.”

Jihoon got closer and ghosted his lips over Seungkwan’s, his hands finding his hips. “That sounded more like an order than a question, Kwan. What happened to you being nice?” He obliged nevertheless. This time he didn’t pull away so fast and they sank back onto the couch with their tongues tangled together. “I like you, Seungkwan.” He said in between hungry kisses. “I like you so fucking much.”

Seungkwan had trouble keeping a clear head with Jihoon kissing his neck the way he was, but one thing was as clear as the star on top of his Christmas tree. “I like you, too, Jihoon.”

Detaching himself from the other man’s deliciously soft skin, the older man sat up to look him straight in the eye. “Really?”

Seungkwan nodded shyly. “Really. You’re amazing.” He gently took his face in his hands. “You’re amazing and I can’t believe you’re here kissing me.”

“That’s my line. So...” He asked as he caressed Seungkwan’s arm. “Does the offer to spend the night still stand?” 

“Are you kidding? Please stay and do whatever you want to me.”

Jihoon tried to keep his cool at Seungkwan’s bold statement. He thought he was holding himself together quite well on the outside. But on the inside? His stomach, his chest, his brain. All a mess. “Are you so sure about that? The things I want to do to you are guaranteed to land you on the naughty list.”

Seungkwan had a cheeky smile on his face and he intertwined his fingers behind Jihoon’s neck. “I think I can get Santa to let me off the hook. I know an elf who might be able to put in a good word for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon...I'm so sorry for making you dress up as an elf
> 
> I really wanted to make a joke along the lines of "You know Elf on the Shelf. Now get ready for..." but wtf rhymes with either Jihoon or Seungkwan or Boo that would work???


End file.
